


more and most

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Whelk liked two things, power and Czerny.





	more and most

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of best friends. This is more than 100 words.

Czerny liked movie posters, curly fries, and loud music. Even more he loved his liquor, his paint brushes, and his skateboard. That wasn’t even mentioning his car, stupid jokes, and glitter; the three things he couldn’t live without.

The list of things Czerny liked was long, too long for Whelk to care about. On one hand it made birthdays easy even if their interests had little crossover. It was a wonder they were best friends.

Whelk liked two things, power and Czerny. Liked was too weak of a word. He loved Czerny. Whelk had never loved anyone else like he loved Czerny, not even himself. Looking at Czerny he couldn’t understand it. Czerny was just a sheep and a fool.

If Whelk were to ask Czerny if he loved him Czerny would for sure say yes. That was guaranteed. Whelk was just in the dark about if he would mean it in the same way. He wasn’t going to ask. He didn’t want to know.

In the end Whelk also loved power.

(As Whelk washed his hands of Czerny’s blood he wondered if that’s why the ritual didn’t work. Because as much as he loved him, he hated him too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
